Tale of a Legend
by SilentShadow15
Summary: What if Hiccup didn't shoot a down Night Fury but a dragon even more feared, A Skrill as time passes Hiccup brings it back to full strength and return, the Skrill helps Hiccup became a Dragon Rider, warrior and a Legend. (HTTYD retold). Heathcup pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Berk Intro

**I like Hiccstrid I do but I noticed there was not many Hiccup and Heather stories, so I'm retelling the adventures with Hiccup and Heather.**

 **Heather still has some of Astrid's Temper and spunk but it's just told with a Heathcup pairing.**

 **the stories are just going to be a bit different.**

 **I'm also telling them but Hiccup is talking**

* * *

 _The scene showed with a 15 teen year old knocked out with chestnut colored hair with a body with fairly toned muscles covered in some sort of armor with two scars down from down from the corner of his temple down to his chin another short a half an inch along side from the corner of his eye and the other side had inch wide a fresh bleeding cut from his temple cross down his eye and a cut was shown in his armor with a slash from his shoulder and bottom of his chest falling towards a massive fireball but a figure dived after him._

 _"Thats me falling to my doom thinking of the changes that made me who I am but before I tell you this part let me show you life before where it was kill or be killed and everyone an emotionless Barbarian, but when all seemed impossible I looked at defeat and found hope and a new meaning" a voice spoke._

* * *

Story Begins

It was late at night through a layer of mist torchlight was shown through out a village by vast mountains, on a vast ocean.

 _"This is Berk It's 12 days North of hopelessness and South Freezing, Located Solidity meridian of misery"_ a young male voice speaking.

 _"my village and home in a way, sturdy been here for 7 Generations but the buildings are new" "Activities, we have hunting, fishing and view of sunsets and nighttime stars" the voice continued._

The scene showed sheep grazing until one is snatched by a talon.

 _"The only downside is the pests, most have flies or fleas or mosquitoes he have"_ A scrawny 15 year old boy with chestnut colored hair and forest green eyes wearing a grass colored longsleeve tunic and darker green pants a brown furred vest with a brown leather belt with a gold buckle opened the door to see a dragon flying chasing animals when it looked at him and blew a fire blast at him saying _"what are you looking at?"_ the teen closed the door with a slam to avoid getting charbroiled as flames washed from the doors frame.

"Dragons" The teen spoke the teen ran out meeting large men and women.

 _"My name's Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, odd name for a viking but it's not the worse"_ Hiccup narrated, Hiccup ran under a timber two vikings were carrying knocking another in the head as they looked at him.

"What are you doing" a viking said.

"Get back inside" a women spoke.

 _"most people run when they see dragons but, not us we are vikings we have stubbornness issues, some even more so"_ Hiccup narrated as a viking jumped grabbing a sheep a dragon stole, Hiccup was running past the Vikings when one got tossed by a explosion knocking Hiccup over yelling fiercely.

"Rraggh!" he yelled before smiling insanely before running off "Morning" he said, Hiccup would've gotten fried if a meaty and strong hand didn't pull him back.

"Hiccup!" the biggest and strongest viking appeared as the grabber "What is he doing out again?" he said to the crowd as they rolled their eyes and turned to him "what are you doing out, get inside" he ordered.

 _"Thats Stoick the Vast"_ Hiccup said _"Chief of The Tribe they say when he was a baby "he popped a Dragon's head clean off it's shoulders" Do I believe it?"_ he narrated, Stoick heaved up a cart and chucked it at a dragon carrying a sheep knocking the Dragon on the ground and letting go of the sheep "Yes I do" he narrated in awe.

Hiccup ran into the forge seeing Gobber a viking big and good dragon fighter like Stoick with a peg leg and one missing arm waddled up, Gobber fighter trainer and blacksmith Hiccup and another father or uncle to him

 _"The large meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber been his apprentice ever since I was little well littler"_ Hiccup narrated

"Hello Hiccup good to see you, thought you were carried off" Gobber said with amusement as Hiccup put a apron on.

"What me?" Hiccup said surprised as he picked up a large changeable hammer with effort on a shelf "I'm way too muscular for their tastes what would they do with all this" Hiccup flexed.

"They need toothpicks Don' they " Gobber smirked as the two started working .


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Teens and Dragons

Hiccup was scurrying around fixing weapons that had been damaged, the stopped as they saw a dragon lit a house on fire.

"My house is on fire" A women viking announced running out.

"FIRE!" A viking yelled, then a group of teens were hauling a cask of water to the fire.

"Send out the fire brigade!" Stoick yelled louder

 _"Oh meet the other Teens"_ Hiccup's voice narrated as female was ordering the other teens around.

One was a fourteen year old boy named Fishlegs Ingerman. He was a large and Chubby with blond hair and skinny legs hence the name Fishlegs, he wore a small horned helmet on his large head, the boy was incredibly smart with a high amount of dragon knowledge in his big brain he wore a an all furred shirt and green pants and brown boots brown eyes.

 _"Thats Fishlegs"_ Hiccup narrated.

Second was Hiccup's cousin and Stoick's nephew Snotlout Jorgenson. Snoutlout was a fifteen year old boy with black hair and a huge muscular frame kid, he wore a helmet with ram horns a black furred vest and yellow sleeveless tunic with a metal-leather belt with his clans symbol in the middle, brown armbands and brown pants and boots and light blue eyes.

 _"Snotlout"_ Hiccup's voice narrated.

Two other were twins fourteen years old with long blond hair with horned helmets on their heads one was a boy and the other a girl both were skinny. The boy was wore a dark brown long furred vest a very light green shirt a brown sash around his waist grayish blue pants and long arm brown bands from his elbows to wrists had hazel brown eyes. The Girl wore a light brown vest dark blue tunic and bands from her elbows to wrist wrapped around her pointer and middle finger, gray-brown skirt went to her hips in tatters and had light blue eyes, the two were Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston.

 _"The Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut"_ Hiccup narrated.

The last was a fifteen year old girl who was giving orders to the rest of the teens was Heather Holgerson, she was a beautiful raven haired girl with her hair in a loose braid and tied with a ribbon on the end hung over her shoulder, she wore dark gray ink leggings with leather wrapped around the knees and a tan brown tunic with a black furred vest and skirt to her mid thighs that was stitched around a leather skirt a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and brown boots had light golden eyes that had a tint of the lightest green.

 _"And Heather"_ Hiccup narrated in a swooning voice as a ball of fire crashed behind her illuminating her features in fact all of them they looked fearless and heroic, he leaned out the window to watch them go by but was pulled back in by a Gobbers hooked arm.

"Oh come on let me out please I need to make my mark" Hiccup complained.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks" Gobber nodded then poked him with his hook "all in the wrong places" he stated.

"Just give me two minutes, I'll kill a dragon my life will get infinitely better I might even get a date" Hiccup insisted.

Gobber looked at him and counted things off his fingers "you can't lift up a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even through one of these" he said then held up a pair of bola's which was snatched from his hand by a viking who spun them around and threw it at a Dragon bringing it down.

"Okay fine but this will throw them for me" Hiccup patted a contraption which sprung up and launched a pair of bolas which Gobber stood to the side and it hit another viking in the head knocking him out.

"See right here is what I'm talking about" Gobber said a bit annoyed as he walked to Hiccup.

"Ah just a mild calibrating issue" Hiccup explained

"Hiccup if you ever want to get out there and fight Dragon's stop all of this" Gobber told him gesturing to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup noted.

"Exactly stop being all of you" Gobber pointed.

"Ohhhh" Hiccup said trying to be intimidating.

"Ohhhh Yes" Gobber nodded mimicking.

"You sir are playing a very dangerous game keeping this raw vikingness contained they'll be Consequences" Hiccup warned him.

"I'll take my chances" Gobber snorted then placed a sword in his arms "Sword sharpen now" he ordered, Hiccup walked over to a sharpening wheel and stepped on a peddle the stone spun and sparks flew as The swords edge was pressed against it.

outside with Stoik and another viking "Whats the status?" Stoick asked.

"Nadders, Zipplebacks, Hoark saw Monstrous Nightmare" another reported

"Any Skrills?" Stoick asked as explosion rang out making the vikings duck under their shields with minor chills going up his spine at the Dragon's name

"None sir" he reported.

"Good" Stoick nodded brushing off a flaming piece off his shoulder.

 _"I'll get out there one day and get a dragon"_ Hiccup narrated _"Because killing a dragon means everything around here_ " he stated, then it showed a herd of Dragons walking on two legs blue scales with horns on it's head and horned on it's nose.

 _"A Nadder would at least get me noticed"_ Hiccup narrated, then it showed a another type of dragon it was large and porky and stubby legs and horned ears, this was a Gronkle.

 _"Gronkle's are tough taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend"_ Hiccup narrated, then another dragon with two heads that spew gas from one head and ignited it causing a massive explosion.

 _"Hideous Zippleback two heads twice the status"_ Hiccup spoke, then a Silvery metallic Dragon with acidic green eyes and prehensile tail, that sliced through a double battleaxe blade neatly.

 _"Razorwhip never go near this Dragon unless your know what your doing"_ Hiccup narrated as A bunch of vikings's dragged it down with rope and tied it's tail with a lock.

Then it showed Stoick and some vikings on a high look out as a dragon shape flew underneath them and fire lit up Stoick looked down and a massive Dragon on fire literally, then some storm clouds started gathering as lighting flickered in the distance the vikings in the battle didn't notice.

 _"Then there is the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best vikings go after those they have this nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire"_ Hiccup narrated as Stoick got ready to fight it.

"Reload I'll take care of this" Stoick growled as he bashed his hammer across it's face the Nightmare took a snap at him but Stoick dodged to the side the attack missed, but then the nighttime sky turned darker as the clouds flickered with lightening as ferocious roar followed by a electrical static sound, Stoick and the Nightmare froze in combat and getting the other's and Hiccup's attention who jerked to look out the window to watch lightening threatening to hit buildings and crashing into the ground, then another frightening roar sounded again but louder as lightening was being drawn into the clouds.

 _"But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one dares to even approach let alone see, we call it the"_ Hiccup narrated.

"Skrill!" a viking yelled in alarm as a blurring object blitzed at a blazing speed at the look tower and a big and long stream of white fire slammed into the tower with tremendous force obliterating it into flaming debris.

"Jump!" Stoick yelled as he and the others on the outlook jumped for their lives as the tower fell.


	3. Chapter 3 A Skrill goes down

"Skrill!" a viking yelled in alarm as a blurring object blitzed at a blazing speed at the look tower and a big and long stream of white fire slammed into the tower with tremendous force obliterating it into flaming debris.

"Jump!" Stoick yelled as he and the others on the outlook jumped for their lives as the tower fell, the Skrill then swooped at a bunch shooting a burst of lighting at them hitting their shields but then flew low and plowed through the group sending them flying and landing moving it's head unleashing stream of lightning at them making explosions at their feet knocking them back and let out another roar as electric bolts coursed over it's body and took off with a bolt of lightning reaching a speed faster than supersonic in the dark clouds.

 _"This thing never stands in one place like other Dragons, just strikes hard and fast then moves "_ Hiccup narrated _"other Dragon types fears this Dragon just as much as us Vikings, snatches one sheep then disappears until another storm comes through"_ he said _"also"_ The Skrill appeared behind a group pf vikings looking for it and on a catapult station on a elevated platform with three catapults pointing each direction and angle, but the Skrill came unseen and it let a massive blast destroying the platform and catapults sending the vikings flying with scorched clothing.

Then blitzed away two seconds later in the darkness _"never"_ as the seen showed back to him trying to keep it in sight but it stuck to the darkness of the area and dark storm clouds _"No one has ever killed a Skrill with good reasons, thats why I'm going to be the first"_ Hiccup narrated and the Hiccup looking frowned with resolve.

Gobber who was standing near his rack with different limb attachments and hooked a battle axe on his missing arms attachment nozzle "Man the fort Hiccup they need me out there" he instructed heading to the front but turned with a sharp glance at Hiccup "Stay put there, you know what I mean" he said before hollering and charging outside as he left Hiccup smirked and went out the back with his bola shooter getting past waves of large Vikings

"Hiccup where are you going!" a male demanded

"Yeah I know" Hiccup replied carrying on not stopping.

"Get back here!" a female ordered.

"I know be right back" Hiccup said back

On the plain in another area Nadders cornered sheep before a net was thrown over them Stoick and a bunch of others held them down but a Nadder spewed fire getting it's head free but Stoick jumped on it's head pinning it's head and clamping it's jaw shut with his thick burly arms.

"Mind yourselves the Devil's still has juice in them!" Stoick spoke loudly "And get some torches up!" he bellowed, groups of vikings put up some giant poles with large dishes where fire lit the sky where Dragon's were flying around, but then the Skrill came from nowhere crashed into one post knocking it into the ocean below masking it's presence before the squads felt something flew through them sending them flying into buildings and it's silhouette swatting several away with its wings and letting out a roar as several bolts of lighting flew from it's wings and mouth as electricity flickered around it sending unprepared groups away with singed hair and clothes before shooting away at supersonic speed in the darkness of the thunder clouds before a stream of white fire at another tower as it swooped down and smashed through it's structure and let another several blasts of lightning bolts at a spare storage for weapons destroying the building and weapons inside and was off again.

"Where is it where is it!" Vikings spoke in panic, then a heavy cart for ground catapults was picked up carried and was thrown at them making them dive away then bolts thundered from the sky striking the rest demolishing the rest.

On a plain above Hiccup set up his bola launcher The storm clouds clear away a dark sky, Hiccup Squinted and saw a dark shape in the mixed with the stars and moving storm clouds 50 yards hearing it's growls and roar he carefully loaded his shooter looking through its sight

"Come on give me something to shoot at" Hiccup said/ pleaded "I get one shot if it's a miss I better high tail it out of here because it's angry" he muttered.

following it's shape as a tower was destroyed by the most massive lightning blast from behind it at a angle 20 feet away with a explosion of fire and timber chard stone since it had stones on top a dark figure of the Skrill appeared as it flew over the flames, Hiccup aimed the shooter where it would be heading and fired the kick back knocked him off the foot placements on his butt 8 feet away he sat up and then on a knee as he heard a angry and pained roar as he saw a figure fall at a angle in the forest.

"I hit it?" Hiccup gaped surprised "Yes I hit it! did anyone see that!" he cheered to no one as a Nightmare's head slithered over the hill and it's leg crushing the contraption Hiccup tensed hearing a crunching sound behind him slowly turned face to face with a Nightmare he sighed.

"Except for you?" Hiccup said sarcastically as it reared back it's head.


End file.
